Des vacances pas si inintéressante
by Cassoulagleek
Summary: Suite a un défi avec Lena Harper qui ma donner comme contexte Quinntana a la plage je vous poste ce petit OS. Résumé : Quinn, Santana ainsi que Brittana sont en vacance, suite a une dispute Quinn fait des révélations a Santana pour le moins inattendu.


Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde

Suite a un défi avec Lena Harper qui ma donner comme contexte Quinntana a la plage je vous poste ce petit OS.

En espérant que vous aimerait !

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Titre : Des vacances pas si inintéressante.

Résumé : Quinn, Santana ainsi que Brittana sont en vacance, suite a une dispute Quinn fait des révélations a Santana pour le moins inattendu.

POV Santana :

Installé sur mon transat je soupire une fois de plus ne comprenant pas ce que les deux magnifiques blondes a mes coté trouve de géniale au fait de se faire bronzer pendant des heures et des heures, certes elles sont aussi blanche que des caché aspirine mais tout de même.

-Santana arrête de soupiré ça m'agace !

-Moi c'est être ici qui m'agace Quinn ! Ça doit faire quatre heures que nous somme ici.

-Non, seulement deux.

-Ça vous avance a quoi de rester au soleil pendant plusieurs heure ? Demande ai-je agacé d'être a la plage depuis trop longtemps a mon goût.

-A plaire, a bronzer.

-Tu na pas besoin de ça pour plaire, ta déjà tous les mec a tes pied, et tu as coucher avec Puckerman. Et tu t'est taper ton professeur.

-Et toi tu as baiser avec tout le lycée ! Pire qu'une salope. Cracha Quinn.

-Va te faire foutre Fabray ! Je me leva précipitamment et partie dans l'eau. Je nagea sur environs une quinzaine de mettre, avant de revenir vers le bord de manière a ne pas trop m'éloigner non plus.

Je ne comprenais pas la réaction de Quinn et malgré les apparence ce qu'elle m'avait dit m'avais blesser. Pff seulement deux heure qu'on est ici mon cul oui, le soleil va bientôt se coucher.

-Santana ?

Je ne me retourna pas ayant très bien reconnu la voix de Quinn.

-Je suis désolée pour tout a l'heure, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, je ne le penser pas vraiment.

-Bien sur que si tu le penser, tu sais que je suis pas fière de ça, tu ne changera jamais, ice queen sera toujours la.

-Je ne le penser pas, j'étais juste énervé, tu sais que je regrette d'avoir coucher avec Puck et d'être tomber enceinte et quand tu en as parlé je suis devenu méchante, je n'aurais pas dut.

-Ok

-Allez fait moi un sourire. Déclare t-elle en venant se placer face a moi.  
-Dans tes rêves.

-Dans mes rêves tu ne fait pas que me sourire.

-Je te fait quoi d'autre alors ? Demande ai-je en réprimandent un sourire.

-Je laisse libre court a ton imagination. Répondit-elle avec clin d'œil.

-Mon imagination peut partir très loin...

-Et si on retourner sur la plage ? Demanda Quinn.

J'hésita quelques minutes entre retourner sur la plage ou la « noyer » , j'opta finalement pour la seconde option la trouvant beaucoup plus palpitante.

Après une bonne partie de rigolade et quelques gestes ambiguës, on décida de retourner avec Brittany ne voulant pas la laisser seule trop longtemps. Quand elle nous vit arriver, elle se leva et nous fit un gros câlin comme je les aiment, ironiquement parlant bien sur.

-On peut regarder le coucher de soleil ? Nous demanda Brittany avec ses yeux brillant aux quels personnes ne peut dire non.

On accepta et s'installa de nouveau sur nos transat après les avoir rapproché sur la demande de Brittany.

Au bout de quelques minutes je sentis la main de Quinn se poser sur ma cuisse, je fut certes surprise mais agréablement, je doit avouer que je n'avais jamais penser que Quinn puisse avoir ce genre de geste envers moi, malgré la nuit que nous avions passé lors du mariage raté de Mr Shuester, elle m'avait clairement fait comprendre les choses. Il n'existerai jamais de Quinntana, bien que je n'aurais pas dit non.

On arriva a l'appartement ou plutôt a l'hôtel seulement aux alentours des 23h30 après avoir regarder le coucher de soleil, manger et s'être promener dans une fête foraine.

La chambre étais très belle et spacieuse mais ne comprenais seulement que deux lit double, par conséquent deux d'entre nous aller devoir dormir ensemble, a moins qu'une d'entre nous est la bonté de dormir sur le canapé. On alla les une après les autres se laver, moi la dernière, lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, Quinn et Brittany dormais déjà, chacune dans un lit, plusieurs choix se proposer a moi, rejoindre Brittany mon ex petite amie, rejoindre Quinn avec qui j'ai eu des gestes ambiguës toutes la journée et a qui j'ai du mal a résisté ou dormir sur le canapé, j'opta pour la dernière option me semblant la moins risqué.

-Santana ?

Je sursauta en attendant la voix de Quinn.

-Oui ?

-Ne sois pas idiote et viens dormir avec moi.

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Q.

-Viens.

Au vu de son insistance je ne résista pas plus longtemps.

Je m'installa dans le lit et ramena légèrement le drap sur moi, je sentis le corps de Quinn venir se coller au mien.

-Je regrette de t'avoir traiter de salope, je le penser pas.

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir dit si tu ne le penser pas ? Demande ai-je.

-Je supporte pas l'idée que tout ses loosers sans ambitions et en manque de sexe t'est toucher, tout ce qui l'est intéressé c'était ton corps, je l'ai comprend mais pas toi, ils avaient rien pour eux alors que toi tu a tout, en un claquement de doigts tu aurait pu avoir une magnifique petite amie, tu as eu Brittany. Tu as coucher avec tout ses mecs mais tu ne t'est jamais intéressé a moi, du moins pas avant le mariage de Will.

-Va droit au but Quinn.

-J'arrive pas a oublier la nuit que nous avons passer, les images reviennes sans cesse dans ma tête, j'ai prétexter que c'était simplement pour essayer, mais en fait non tu me plaisait j'avais irrésistiblement envie de toi, l'alcool aidant j'ai fait ce que je désirais.

-Et maintenant ? La questionne ai-je en me tournant face a elle.

Elle bougea, grimpa sur moi et alluma la lampe de chevet de manière a me voir.

-Si tu le souhaite également j'aimerais qu'on se laisse une chance... qu'on soit ensemble, enfin tu vois quoi ? Me demanda t-elle gêner.

-Et si au lieu de parler, tu m'embrasser ? Je ne veut pas que ma petite amie parle autant que Berry.

Je la vit sourire avant de se pencher vers moi et m'embrasser.

* * *

Voila alors vos avis ? Dite moi tout !

A bientôt

Cassoulagleek


End file.
